Keep On Loving You
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Set in Season 3, Peyton is pregnant with Lucas' child. They get married, not long after Peyton loses the baby. She slowly slips away, claiming Lucas will be better off without her but Lucas doesn't leave. He's never going to leave her. Peyton just needs to see that.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys! New story, this is one of the two new stories on the schedule coming out this month. This story will be updated every Sunday throughout the month of September. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Go follow my page, JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter One

Lucas walks out of the hotel bathroom, he's wearing nothing except of a towel hanging loosely around his waist. He puts his dirty clothes onto the dresser then walks back to the bed where the skinny blonde girl sleeps. He rubs his ring finger where his new wedding ring sat until moments ago. He gently sits on the bed and takes her hand, gently kissing her ring. He can't believe that they got married last night. Okay, so yes, they have been planning this ever for a while. The getting married part not doing it here in Charlotte. That never had been part of their plans, but that's just how things turned out. They hadn't told anyone about their plans. They had thought about telling their family and friends but a recent development had them quickening their plans. Learning that Peyton was pregnant was more than shocking at first. Okay, Lucas down right passed out. He had woken up an hour later with Peyton looking over him. Soon after that they went and got married, they already had their wedding rings. Lucas had worn his nice suit and Peyton had worn a simple white dress. They had gotten back a little after curfew but had been lucky enough that they hadn't run into anyone. Now they are here. Lucas gently leans down and kisses Peyton on the check. He pulls away and watches as Peyton slowly wakes up. She doesn't sit up instead lays there and looks at Lucas, her husband. Lucas looks at his wife. His wife. He can't believe he gets to call this woman laying in front of him his wife. He really is married to this woman and in a matter of months he is going to be father. They are going to be a family, the family he's always wanted. Of course having is mom and uncle in his life weren't bad. They have always been great. They've never let him down, but Lucas… He's always wanted a "regular" family. He's always wanted a wife and children to come home to. Now, now he's getting that. He's going to have the he's always wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Peyton asks, placing her hand on Lucas' arm. "You seem like you've been some place else. You're not regretting anything that has happened, are you? I would understand if you regret anything. I'm used to it so you know it would be fine. I would be fine if you leave… People always leave."

"But sometimes they come back," Lucas says, smiling down at Peyton. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I'm not going anywhere. I married you because I love you. I'm not going to leave, not for any reason."

"You didn't only marry me because I'm pregnant with your baby?" Peyton asks.

"Peyton, we've been planning on getting married for awhile, the baby just moved our plans along. Just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean I don't love you," Lucas says. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I love you and I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"It's Scott," Peyton smiles. "Peyton Elizabeth Scott."

"How could I forget, Mrs. Scott," Lucas smiles. "What do you say, Mrs. Scott, to room service?"

"Don't you have to get ready," Peyton says. "I have to get ready too, you've already taken your shower and all you have to do is rest. I mean I know I'm not doing the routine this year, but I still want to be there for support you know. I don't think Brooke and Haley would be happy if I didn't show up."

"Have you told Brooke yet?" Lucas asks softly.

"No," Peyton says, looking down. "I just haven't found the right time to tell her. I mean she's still upset over you two breaking up. How am I suppose to tell her that I'm pregnant with your baby when she claims she still loves you? She's my best friend, Luke, I've already hurt her more times than I can count. I don't want to hurt her again. Telling her I'm pregnant and now married, she'll never talk to me again. I don't want to lose my best friend. I've already lost her once. I can't lose my best friend. She's been there through everything… Well, I guess she hasn't been there through everything."

"Peyton," Lucas sighs, moving some of Peyton's hair out of her face. "Everything is going to be alright. If you want, I can talk to Brooke. I can tell her everything. You don't have to face this alone. I'm your husband now, you don't have to go through anything alone anymore. I'm always going to be by your side. We can always tell Brooke together. I won't let you go through this alone. That's not going to happen as long as we're married, Mrs. Scott. I love you."

"Lucas," Peyton whispers. "Everyone I have loved usually leaves or dies or… They just leave! One day they just leave me! I can't keep anyone I love…"

"Is this about losing Brooke?" Lucas asks. "Or is this about you thinking your going to lose me? Because Peyton Elizabeth Scott, I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. I'm going to stick by your side. Nothing is ever going to keep me away from you. You hear me? Through better or worse, I'll be there. Through sickness and health, I'll be there. For as long as we both live. I love you, Peyton, and I'm not going to leave. Not matter what. There's no way you're getting rid of me. We're married and we're going to have a baby in a few months. This is going to be the happiest time of our lives."

"I hope you're right," Peyton says.

"Hey," Lucas says. "I know it's going to be alright. We're going to be happy. Nothing is ever going to change that. We're to have our child and we're going to live our lives together and down the line, we'll have more kids… Hey, why don't you get some more sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour."

"Okay," Peyton says, falling back into the comfortable bed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas says.

Lucas sits on the edge of the bed and watches as Peyton falls back asleep. He smiles, leaning down and kisses her head. He sits on the bed for a few more minutes watching his wife sleep. He stills has one problem. He still has to tell everyone that he and Peyton got married and that Peyton is pregnant. The only problem he has is telling is mom and uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the second chapter for Keep On Loving You. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. REMEMBER I always want to hear what you guys think about the story and about the chapter so please review. This story will be updated every Sunday throughout the month of September. Don't forget to review, forget, and follow.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: Go follow me on Instagram, JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Lucas left Peyton to sleep. God knows she needs. He knows that she's been up all ends of the night, throwing up like there's no tomorrow. He watched her sleep for five minutes before changing into some clothes and made his way to his mother and uncle's room. He knows that they are staying in the same room. He could see that they are in love. He's happy for them. Really happy. For once in his mother's life, she's really happy. He couldn't be happier for her… Lucas stops at their door, he takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. His mother had given him a key but he really didn't want to walk in on anything. He's already walked in on them once, he does not want to go through that again. God, Lucas can't remember a time when he was more nervous. He was going to tell his mother and his uncle that he's going to be a father and he's also a husband. He knows that they're going to be mad. His mother is going to more mad than his uncle. He honestly doesn't know how his mother is going to react. He remembers when he told her that Brooke was pregnant, he got slapped. Then he learned Brooke had lied to him because of Peyton. He was so torn up after that. He was lucky that he had his mother there. Even though the whole pregnancy lie thing had been a short while, he had still grown attached to the baby. He was actually looking forward to having a child. He was actually excited and scared that he was going to have responsibility for a human life. Then his world was shattered by Brooke actually telling the truth. He knew that Peyton is telling the truth, not that he didn't believe her. He just needed to know for himself. Peyton understood, after what he went through last time so they went to the doctors, they heard the heartbeat. Peyton really had a baby inside of her. They were really going to be parents. Lucas couldn't have been happier. He was actually going to be a father, he doesn't have to doubt anything this time. He couldn't have been happier. Now that happiness has turned to fear. He's not sure if he can actually go through with telling them, but he has to tell them. There was no escaping it. They're going to find sooner or later and he would rather it sooner and by him. He knows how upset his mother will be if she finds out from someone else that his son is going to be a father and the fact that he's also married. Lucas waits, no one has come to the door yet. He knocks again, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet. He can hear shuffling within the room then the door opens. Keith is standing there, looking like he's just been woken up. They probably got in pretty late last night despite the fact that there was a curfew. Lucas saw them walking along the street when he was out with Peyton. He had made sure that they wouldn't have seen him.

"Luke," Keith groans, opening the door wider. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you and mom," Lucas admits. "It's important, it can't wait."

"Lucas, is everything okay?" Keith questions more firmly this time. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No one is hurt," Lucas confirms. "It's just really important that I talk to you two like right now. It's very important."

"Alright," Keith says. "Come on in."

Lucas nods and walks into the room. He can see his mother sitting in bed. He knows he's just woken both of them up. Lucas waits until Keith comes back. He looks between his mother and uncle. He's not really sure how he's going to tell the two of them. He's just gonna have to tell them. Just rip the band-aid off. He can do this. He has to do this.

"Mom, Keith, there's something I have to tell you. It's not bad. Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it," Lucas breathes. "You see… Um, I… Peyton and I have been in a relationship for awhile. Recently, um, well… Peyton is pregnant and last night we went and got married."

Speechless. Silence. Lucas is getting more nervous but each second that goes by when they don't say anything. Lucas can't stand the silence. He starts rocking back and forth on his feet once again. He wants to know what's going on in their heads. The silence continues to fill the room. Lucas decides he's going to say something. He doesn't care that he's in the hot seat at the moment.

"Listen," Lucas says. "I know you guys are probably mad and I really don't blame you for being mad at me. I've already put you guys through a pregnancy scare once and you guys probably don't want to go through that again. I want to assure you guys this isn't another Brooke. I actually went to the appointment and I heard the heartbeat of our baby. I guess what I'm getting to is that I really want you guys to support me…"

"Lucas," Karen says interrupting Lucas. "I think it will be best if you leave Keith and me alone so we can talk about this. This is a lot to take in. Let Keith and I talk then we will sit down with you and Peyton."

"Alright," Lucas says. "I guess I'll just wait back in my room. Let me know when you guys are ready to talk."

With nothing left to say, Lucas leaves his mother and Uncle Keith. He manages to make it back to his hotel room, he didn't know where he was going. He was so lost in thought, he was on autopilot. He walks into the hotel room, Peyton is awake until like when he left. He sighs, closing the door behind him. He sits on the edge of the bed, not really sure what to think. He feels Peyton's arms wrap around his body and her head falls onto his shoulder.

"What happened?" Peyton asks.

"I went to talk to my mom and uncle," Lucas pauses. "It wasn't a surprise when my uncle opened, I knew they were spending the night together. I told my mom and uncle that you are pregnant and we got married last night. I watched as my mother's face dropped. I couldn't help but be disappointed. How could I do that to my mother? I mean I don't regret anything, but she's my mom and I disappointed her. At least since I didn't get slapped like when I told her that Brooke was pregnant when she really wasn't…."

"So what do you want to do?" Peyton asks.

"Let's leave, they don't us," Lucas pauses. "I just want to go home."

"Alright, alright," Peyton says.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! As said in the other AN, this story will be updated next Sunday. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Thanks again for reading! - JuJuB7**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the third chapter for this story. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Peyton watches Lucas from the hotel's bed as he packs both their bags even though she had insisted on packing her own bag. Lucas didn't want her to stress since she has already had problems with the pregnancy. She is only two months into her pregnancy, she has already had complications. The doctor ordered no stress on her which left Lucas stressing on over her more and more everyday. However she doesn't mind it that much, she adores him stressing over her, making sure she has everything she needs. Sometimes she uses them to her advantage, sometimes, not all the time. Still, she doesn't like she Lucas this stressed, he's not only stressed about him, but he stressed about his mother and uncle and what they are going to say. She knows having this much stress on him wasn't good for him or for his heart. She is the only who knows about his heart condition, he didn't want anyone else to know at the moment. Everyday Peyton worries about him, with all the stress on his shoulders. She just wants him to be okay and not be worrying about everything, but that is not going to happen. He is going to be stressing over all of this until it is all resolved. She can only that this is resolved soon if it's not Lucas isn't going to live much longer. His heart isn't going to be able to take all of this.

"Luke," Peyton whispers. "Lucas."

Lucas looks about at Peyton and makes his way over to here. He sits on the side of the bed and places one of his hands on Peyton's stomach. She watches as he rubs his thumb on her stomach. She smiles before placing her own hand on top of Lucas.

"Can you believe that our child is in there?" Lucas asks. "Can you believe that we created a human being? We created another life, together, our child. I still can't believe it, we're going to be parents. We are going to be parents."

"Yeah," Peyton sighs. "But you gotta stop putting some much stress off yourself or I'm gonna have to raise this baby on my own."

"Not funny," Lucas says.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like watching you put all this stress on you, it's not good for you. I think it would be better if we stay here and talk with your mother and uncle before we leave. Nothing is going to solve anything if we don't talk to them."

"I don't know, Peyton," Lucas says.

A knock on the door disturbs the couple.

"If it's the maid, we're all set, thanks!" Lucas shouts.

It's not the maid. No, not the maid at all. Next thing the couple knows is Brooke Davis standing in their room, staring at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is the last chapter update for this month. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Brooke! Brooke, wait!" Peyton shouts, chasing after Brooke.

"Why should I," Brooke spits. "I can't believe you had the nerve to hook up with my boyfriend again! I thought you were my best friend again!"

"Brooke," Peyton growls. "Lucas isn't your boyfriend, you guys have been broken up for over a year! Lucas and I have only been in a relationship for nine months, but we love each other, Brooke, we are going to have a baby together! We got married last night! We love each other! Why can't you just accept the fact that Lucas doesn't love you anymore!"

"How could you this to me?" Brooke asks. "You knew that I loved him, you knew I loved Lucas. You first went behind my back and start a relationship with my boyfriend. Now that we are broken up you go and get pregnant by him. I thought you were my best friend but instead you steal him from me."

"Brooke, can't we just talk about this in the room for a minute inside the hotel room, Peyton says. "We need to talk about this, Brooke."

"I have nothing to say to you," Brooke spits.

Peyton watches as Brooke walks into the elevator, she watches as the doors close and her best friend leaves. The tears start falling as she slowly makes her way back to the hotel room where Lucas is sitting on the bed. When he sees his wife walk back in the room with tears running down her face, he immediately gets up from the bed and brings her into a hug, holding her tight. After a few minutes, Peyton pulls away from Lucas, he looks at her face. Something about her face says something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks in a whisper.

"Oh, ow," Peyton says, her face suddenly going pale. "Lucas, I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding, we need to get to the hospital."

Lucas' faces goes pale just as pale as Peyton's.


End file.
